hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark Finners
Shark Finners are dangerous enemies exclusive to Hungry Shark Evolution and Hungry Shark Trilogy (Part 3). They debuted in the Shark Week update. Shark Finners populate Shark Finning Ships in teams of 5-6. Shark Finners wield cleavers or butcher's knives and are extremely hazardous. Appearance Shark Finners firstly appeared in Hungry Shark Part 3, they are located in the surface of the Sea of Despair. (Near the oil rigs), Shark Finners are much more harder to be eaten in Hungry Shark Part 3. It is because that they are more aggressive when approached. And also its hard to eat them one by one as the player won't be beached/stucked in the boats of the Shark Finners. The Shark Finners appeared to be fishermen that wears a yellow jacket/raincoat that are covered with blood. They carry a knife/meat cleaver as a weapon or use in shark finning. The Shark Finners returned in Hungry Shark Evolution as a part of the Shark Week update. They have a much more different appearance. They appeared to be Asian as their boats are different, it has now a sail. Finding Shark Finners As the Shark Finning Ships themselves are not very common, Shark Finners are not common either. About two Shark Finning Ships appear at a time, in the same location near the centre of the map (though slightly to the right). As with all ships, Shark Finning Ships rarely ever appear near land and usually have a few metres of space underneath them. This knowledge will reduce the amount of area you need to cover if you are searching for the Shark Finning Ships. Killing the Shark Finners Shark Finners pose one of the greatest threats to sharks below Megalodon, Big Daddy or the Robo Shark. The only way a non-Megalodon Shark shark can kill them is by launching itself onto the ship and eating the Shark Finners one by one in a manner similar to eating the fishermen in Small Fishing Boats. Their range is much bigger than their hit box, so they can hit you when you're trying to jump on the boat, so you should be fast. You might need luck to be on your side. The Shark Finners attack rapidly and in unison, meaning they can dish out extreme amounts of damage. One efficient way of killing them whilst reducing damage dealt to your shark is to pick off the Shark Finners on either end of the ship by leaping with boost and grabbing them, then targeting the central Shark Finners last. This minimises the damage that your shark can receive, one Shark Finner at a time. If you are a weak shark, or if you lack confidence in your shark controlling skills, it would be a good idea to avoid the boat and go away. This is because the Shark Finners are tricky to kill and require strategy if your shark is not powerful enough to destroy the entire boat which the Shark Finners are aboard. Megalodon and Big Daddy can devour the entire Shark Finning Ship completely, also consuming the Shark Finners in the process and Robo Shark can do the same shooting a mine. Great White sharks are a good choice as its range is better than the smaller sharks. A simple way to kill them is to use an Electro Shark to stun them before jumping onto the boat, then repeatedly boosting to keep them stunned while you eat them. Killing 50 Shark Finners also unlocks the item Fin Free for use from the shop. Trivia * It is extremely difficult to kill a shark finner using the 5 standard sharks since the range much bigger than their hitbox and can 'freeze' you in mid-air when hit. * They appear to be Asian. As their boats and their looks are. However in their appearance in the Trilogy, they wear a yellow raincoat/jacket. Their boats are similar to those of the boats used by Shark Cage. But has a much more shorter appearance. Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:High danger rating Category:Hazards Category:Humans Category:Out-water Category:Edible